Dark Land
The Socialist Kingdom of Dark Land, also called Bowser's Keep, Bowser Land, and World Eight, is a mid-sized nation northeast of the Mushroom Kingdom, the eighth state of the satellite Mushroom World. Dark Land is the base, home, and headquarters of Bowser, his family, his cronies, and his army, the Koopa Troop. This region is the most common place to find Bowser, and is often where he takes Peach when she is kidnapped. It is also where Koopacious has his castle (far in the center), so, thanks to his love for destruction, there are loads of lava pits, cannons, and battles. They also own volcanic colonies. Formerly Dinosaur Land was part of Dark Land up until The Yoshi Revolutionary War which made Dinosaur Land independent. Government Officially, Dark land is a absolute monarchy, but it is ruled far more like an autocracy or a communist dictatorship. Indeed, in Dark Land, Bowser is king and head of state and the Head of Government. What Bowser says goes, and Bowser is always right, even when he is wrong. Since it is communist and government runs everything Bowser has metaphorical life-or-death control over all creatures in his state. Bowser can snatch a Goomba out of a local shop and conscript him into the army. He could grab a Koopa from his office and make him be a janitor down at a department store. Bowser's total power stretches far and wide, but secretly, he loves his minions and rewards those who valiantly fight Mario, even if that "fighting" is trying to walk into him. You may think that there are uprises against the government but since it is a controlled state, propaganda on tv and on the radio is spread to teach Koopas and Goombas how great Bowser is. Bowser, as the head of state and government, rules the country with an iron fist. When he leaves to concoct his grand master plan, he leaves either Kamek (a Magikoopa who raised him and the Chief Advisor) or Kammy (his Magikoopa assistant) to rule in his place as regents, depending on if he took either one of them with him. It is said that Kamek is the true evil master of the tyranny, oppression, and imperialism in Dark Land since he raised Bowser to become a tyrannical king. The Capital of Dark Land is the largest Bowser's Castle at the time. Since Bowser tends to out-do himself every time he constructs a new castle, the capitol rarely remains in the same place. As of writing, the capitol of Dark Land is back in Dark Land, but, over the years, it has been Peach's Castle of Toad Town One, Castle 8-4 (also Peach's Castle), [http://www.mariowiki.com/Paper_Mario over] the Mushroom Kingdom, Star Haven, Bowser's Keep, and in a remote corner of the universe. Imperialism Bowser's thirst for power and land is endless. He always tries to annex nearby sovereign states into his empire. For instance, Bowser took a small scale move early in his career and invaded the Mushroom World, placing his children in charge of each satellite state, himself occupying Dark Land. Other times, he heads out to sea, challenging Yoshi's Island or Isle Delfino. He has tried to annex the Mushroom Kingdom, too, but it seems that he can't seize the entire nation, only Peach's castle. His dispersed army does what it can to hold the kingdom in place. Bowser, at one point, even tried to ''create'' a new land and claim it as his, because no one else owned it. Specifically, he tried to generate a new miniature ''galaxy''- complete with its own solar system -over which he would have exclusive control. He did so as far from the Mushroom Kingdom as possible. Yet, Mario stopped him even there, imploding his star. Bowser narrowly escaped death due to it. After the spectacular failure in outer space, Bowser went back to his roots and tried to conquer nearby countries. Needless to say, Mario easily destroyed him. At its all-time largest, around 2008 or so, Bowser placed the Mushroom Kingdom into its regency, stole the Princess, and instated military forts and space stations all over the Universe, and scattered through space. He didn't bother the Mushroom World too much, but severely hurt dozens of other planets and galaxies, holding an intergalactic empire hundreds of thousands of light years across. Much earlier, Dark Land also seized the Mushroom World and its land, the second largest annexation, but nothing in comparison to the grander of his galactic conquest. Millitary Since Dark Land's leader, Bowser, has a love for causing mischief and war, his millitary is clearly what Dark Land is known for. Also called the Koopa Troop, Bowser's army is extremely vast and many of his soldiers poccess special powers or abilities. Thus, making his Militia even more terrifying. Every year, more and more men are added through mutiny, greed, or most commonly by force. The census count in 1990 for his army was a terrifying 30,000,000. And bowser seems to add about 10,000,000 more men every year. Fortunately, Mario and Luigi have only some difficulty in defeating Dark Land's army as each soldier has it's weakness, usually being jumped on damages or kills his men. Crime Bowser Kingdom knows perfectly well what crime is, but they wouldn't dare stealing anything from Bowser or his children. Its not that Dark land knows crime is bad, but rather because they're usually the ones causing the Mushroom world's crime. Some attempts to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom(and the universe) are listed here: *Turning all the Toads into bricks and shrubs. *Setting up eight millitary fortresses on Dinosaur Land and attempting to conquer it. *Spreading Trash across Brooklyn and turning its inhabitants into Zombies. *Stealing various artifacts from the past and making a musuem with them. *Shrinking Mario and his friends to roughly one inch. *Turning himself huge and trying to conquer the universe. *Turning the Mushroom people against each other so he could conquer the Mushroom Kingdom during the fighting. History Dark Land was formerly a good kingdom called the Declair Goodlands ruled by the royal Declair family. Then one day, a military general named Morton Koopa Sr who was raised by Kamek led the Dark Koopan Bolshevik Revolution and assassinated King Martin 8th and Queen Freda Declair. The crown prince Samuel Declaire fled to the Mushroom Kingdom. Morton became the dictator-like King of Dark Land. Foreign Policy *Mushroom Kingdom Dark Land has had a grudge against the Mushroom Kingdom since the Yoshi Revolutionary war when the Mushroom Kingdom helped the Yoshi rebellion gain independence from Dark Land. King Morton Koopa Sr swore revenge on the Mushroom Kingdom. The current ruler Bowser wants revenge on the MK too by trying to conquer it. *Yoshi Republic Dark Land also wants to get back the territory that uses to be part of their kingdom. *Sarasaland's Kingdom Dark Land has gotten into a war with Sarasaland when they fought to gain control over Dinosaur Land. Since then Sarasaland has been at odds with Dark Land *Skyworld Skyworld is an ally of the Mushroom Kingdom and they help out the Mushroom Kingdom when MK gets attacked by Dark Land. So Dark Land doesn't like Skyworld *Planet Earth One day in 1985 two earthlings named Mario and Luigi traveled into the Mushroom World, rescued Princess Toadstool:/Lady Claudia Toadstool from Bowser. Since then Bowser has a grudge against Earth. * The Fascist Dictatorship of Wario Land. Relationhips with Wario Land were oringally good because both nations are enemies with The Mushroom Kingdom but the relationship has definatly gone downhill. Dictator Wario doesn't really like Bowser because he doesn't see as evil enough. See also *Bowser *Mario *Koopalings *Koopa Junior *Bowser's Castle Category:countries Category:villains Category:places Category:content Category:Nations